User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive2
Archiving Did it for ya~ I don't know if only admins have the rights to rename talk pages, but next time you can just go to Edit and copy-paste everything. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Uh-uh You have to remove Template:, not add it... --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) *It's OK, don't worry about it. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Episode T'inquiète, c'est pas grave ! ;) Torch92 14:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Ik ga het nu wel doen ^_^. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 16:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Maakt niet uit hoor ^_^. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 16:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) 'Genda!' I'll ask. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony 10:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC)' A Contributor Tu parles bien de cet utilisateur là ? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inazuma_Eleven_Japan Il a du être banni par un autre administrateur, puisque je vois qu'il n'a fait aucune contribution. Bon, bah, tant mieux ! Si jamais il y a d'autres utilisateurs qui font des édits inutiles, préviens moi ! ;) Torch92 13:55, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Neo Genesis !! Eh?! R-Really? Oh... um, yeah sure, go ahead and create that page [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Element categories Don't manually add them. Once the template has been edited correctly on the pages they'll be added automatically. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :You also have to delete the space between "Element =", it needs to be "Element=". And sure, go ahead. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Double element Ouch, I didn't think about that. We'll use his FW element as the default one, and write in the article about the second element, I guess. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog I like your blog! I will comment but I am now on my cellphone, so I can't comment right now. I will comment as soon as possible. 'Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:07, July 2, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. I am going to make a V2 if everyone likes. I will leave a comment for V2 in my blog. I think I also add Hissatsu in the V2, so it's not only characters. Oh yeah, the next round is up in my blog. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's a great idea! Wow, I am here for 4 hours already O__O. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 4 hours for a blog O__O. You blog is really nice! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like your profile page too. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah.... 5 pic aren't enough.... Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I don't like the user template. I just found out that Tenma's seiyuu is a female O_O. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Smiley Oh...About that emoticon, I copied its URL from another web page (a forumotion actually), and then paste it into my comments. You must have an image of the smiley you want to use, and then do as I said. P.S: You can find Emoticons like this in any Forum, or in Photobucket (if you have enough patient =))) . I copied it from our IE Vietnamese Forum, btw. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 12:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow heeyyyyy... http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/heehee.gif You've able to do it already... Nice http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] 12:58, July 3, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome... Anyway, I'm Takato, an Administrator from Vietnmese IE Wiki, and I "work for" BladeDragonwave, he's our Founder http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/laughing.gif Nice to meet you, SnowyBoy http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/hapyy.gif [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato'']] 15:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC)